kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Emblem 11: Future's Hope
Future's Hope is the eleventh episode of Kamen Rider Hero Plot Continuing from the battle between Hero-Micaiah and Kamen Rider Lucina, the latter returns to her cloaked Kamen Rider Marth form as she warns Hero to get out of her world if he knows what's good for him. Hero reverts back to Takeshi, with Tiki-chan quickly asking him if he's alright following the form change. Kamen Rider Lucina then reverts back into Lucina and proceeds to head back to the church. Cynthia then proceeds to introduce Takeshi to Lucina, but Lucina pays him no mind as she polishes a good luck charm. Lucina brushes off her sister and proceeds to head away, leading to Takeshi questioning why she was so rude. While Cynthia is unable to answer, she mentions that her sister is her hope. Takeshi proceeds to tail Lucina as she leaves and sees her turn into her Rider form. Takeshi and Tiki-chan muse why it is Lucina uses her disguised form before they overhear Owain argue with Inigo about Lucina and her recent holier-than-though attitude. The disguised Rider watches as Grima attempts to put Morgan under mind control, but can't do anything to try and rescue her at the moment. Kamen Rider Lucina returns to the church to which she is greeted by Takeshi. Tiki-chan manages to get Lucina to not attack him, but Takeshi ends up revealing himself as a Rider as well. The two talk for a moment and, thanks to some encouragement from her friends, Lucina regains hope in herself before the group moves in to make their rescue attempt. Grima proceeds to raise his castle into the air while Lucina and Hero are both in it. Lucina transforms into her Rider form and, thanks to a combo attack between Hero and Kamen Rider Lucina, Grima is killed and Morgan is rescued. Due to his magic being what kept the castle in the air, Hero quickly uses the Final Form Ride card to get himself and Morgan out safely. Following this, Takeshi is sent to bring Morgan back in a different direction so as to not be followed. The bluenette proceeds to comfort Morgan on the trip back after she regains consciousness. After Morgan is returned safely, Lucina proceeds to give Takeshi her good luck charm and he heads off. However, due to dimensional interference, Takeshi ended up being sent into the midst of a great battle before being told to just focus on his next mission. Rider Card *Cards Used: **Kamen Ride - Hero **Attack Ride - Lance **Final Form Ride - Lucina Gliderang **Final Attack Ride - Hero (Rider Kick), Lucina Errors Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Debo Sentai Kyoryuger Brave 7, "Brave 08: Gabugaburinchou! Double Armed On!" *This is the last episode of Kamen Rider Hero to air in 2017. *The attack that Kamen Rider Lucina and Kamen Rider Hero use to defeat Grima is based on the group attack that Team RWBY did to a Nevermore Grimm in episode 8 of RWBY.